


Kama

by Mopsieflops



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Hot Yoga, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yoga Instructor Eren Yeager, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mopsieflops/pseuds/Mopsieflops
Summary: When Hanji and Izzy had lured him into getting a gym membership, Levi hadn’t been expecting it to be this challenging.





	Kama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dinklebert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinklebert/gifts).



> Late Happy Birthday, Jay! I hope you enjoy your little fic <3

When Hanji and Izzy had lured him into getting a gym membership, Levi hadn’t been expecting it to be this challenging.

With his ass up in the air, he groaned internally at how unbelievably hot it was in here, both literally and figuratively. Sweat beaded in his nape and trickled down his back. Disgusting. The hot temperature in the room was one thing, but their instructor took it to a whole new level.

Eren, their current hot yoga instructor and Izzy’s brother, was one hot piece of ass. In front of the class, he presented himself on all fours with his firm cheek up, showing them how to do the exercise, which Levi had long forgotten the name of, since all his blood was rushing down south, as Eren slid forward on the mat, arching his back and neck.

Levi mimicked the movements, grateful that he could finally hide the awkward semi he was sporting in these stupid yoga pants. He took in a deep breath and he instantly regretted his decision as his throat and lungs burned when the ridiculously hot air of the room coursed through him.

“What is it shortie, out of breath?” Hanji winked at him and Isabel giggled in response.

“We warned you about this class.” She added and crawled back into the starting position. “Who said hot yoga was a piece of cake, hmm?”

“Shut it,” Levi grumbled, black strands of hair sticking to his damp forehead. Repulsive.

Hanji snorted and repeated the exercise, gracefully sliding over their light blue mat until their back arched and they could stretch their neck. “You seem awfully stuck, shortie. Maybe our hottie over there can help you.”

“Ugh,” Isabel rolled her eyes, “please don’t tell me you’re still crushing on my brother.”

When Levi was about to defend himself, Eren got to his feet and turned around to face the class. Only Eren could make sweat dripping down his chin look sexy.The liquid dribbled onto his white shirt and it made him look like he came straight out of a wet t-shirt contest, making it even harder for Levi to stay somewhat focused. Fuck.

“Great work guys, keep it up,” Eren said and took a sip of his water; Levi totally envied that water bottle and would gladly have Eren sucking on something else.

Levi’s eyes widened and he tensed up when Eren began to walk around the room, putting his hands on his student’s hips to help fix their form. God have mercy on him.

Many women had to bite their lip when the brunet stood behind them and adjusted their pelvis’, hell, even Levi noticed how they thirsted for his cock - and who could blame them, really. Eren was an absolute masterpiece; gorgeous eyes, bright smile, tanned skin, broad shoulders, defined abs and thighs that Levi would gladly place around his shoulder so he could eat-

Furiously shaking his head, Levi breathed harshly through his nose to keep himself grounded. Why oh why had he agreed to come here in the first place. Hot yoga his ass.

“Are you stuck, Levi?” Eren teased and Levi almost flinched when the brunet squatted down in front of him, bringing his face down to his level so they were only inches apart. The instructor glanced over his body and couldn’t help but chuckle at the position Levi found himself in. “Do you need some help getting up? I could-“

“No.” Levi cut him off, a bit harsher than intended, and immediately tried to compensate by giving Eren a half-assed smile. “No, I’m uh- I’m okay. Just stretching.”

Eren furrowed his brows at that while Hanji and Izzy couldn’t help but bark out a laugh at their poor conversation. “Okay then. Keep stretching.”

With a contemplative nod, Eren got back to his feet and Levi let out a heavy sigh. Fucking hell.

“You got it _so_ bad,” Hanji snorted.

“Yeah, yeah.”

 

 

When class finally finished, Levi thought he could quickly make a run for it, but Eren’s hand on his shoulder when he was rolling up his yoga mat foiled his plan. “Is everything alright Levi, you seemed to be really struggling today.”

Fuck him sideways. Levi shrugged and managed to keep a straight face as he told Eren a blatant lie, “Guess I left my brain at work.” He made a move to get out of Eren’s hold but the brunet squeezed his shoulder tighter.

“Are you sure?”

“One hundred percent,” Levi mumbled through gritted teeth as he squinted at his two ‘friends’ who giggled and winked at him when they left the room.

The brunet followed his stare and let out an amused puff of air as he shook his head, “Isabel is such a bully. As if she’s never had a crush on her teacher before.”

Levi choked on his spit, “Well, shit.”

“Yeah, you’re not very subtle.” Eren grinned, “And I heard Izzy pestering you during class.”

Pursing his lips, the raven hummed as he contemplated leaving right then and there, but with the way Eren was eyeing him up and down as he bit his lip, he knew he had to take this chance. “Guess I no longer have to try and hide my boner, then.”

Eren’s face instantly heated up, cheeks turning crimson and he placed both hands on his hips to keep himself steady under Levi’s intense stare. “That was upfront.”

“Says the one looking at me like I’m a piece of meat.” Levi scoffed, noticing Eren’s flustered fumbling with the hem of his shirt. Strike on. “But who am I to judge, I’ve been lusting after you since day one.”

Eren looked at him, flustered and as red as a tomato. He shook his head, unable to keep himself from averting his gaze. Strike two. “I don’t get it.”

“What’s there not to get? You’re a hot piece of ass and the positions you contort yourself in are just, well, you get the idea.” Levi winked and darted out his tongue to lick at his bottom lip. His confidence grew when Eren’s eyes shot up and he heard a small whine escape his throat. Strike three.

Eren realized his defeat the second Levi took a step forward. All he could do was gulp and stare as Levi swatted his hands away and replaced them with his own, pulling him forward until their bodies were flush together. “Fuck.”

“I might take you up on that offer one time.” Levi chuckled and traced Eren’s firm abdomen with his fingertips. The yoga instructor’s body was like a wet dream, but now, after weeks of torture, he could finally lay his hands on him.

Eren shuddered under his touch and Levi felt the brunet’s cock twitch when he gripped onto his thighs. Sensitive thighs? He was hitting all of his kinks today.

Smirking, he latched onto Eren’s lips and didn’t hesitate to swipe his tongue across his bottom lip. The brunet happily obliged and let Levi’s tongue delve into his mouth. Tongue tickling the roof of his mouth, Levi got a filthy moan in return and dragged Eren towards the wall covered in mirrors. He pressed him against the glass, hands roaming over his body as he devoured his mouth.

A high-pitched whimper was all that left Eren’s lips as he was so deliciously manhandled and he whined desperately when Levi’s hands stopped pressing into his thighs.

Levi turned him around so he faced himself in the mirror as he dropped down to his knees and massaged and bit his way down. Slipping his fingers under the elastic band of the Eren’s pants, he dragged them down until they fell to the floor. He smirked and couldn’t help but suck and nip at the glorious naked thighs presented in front of him.

After rolling the sensitive skin between his teeth, drawing out more whimpers and moans, he got back to his feet and lazily stroked Eren’s heavy cock before noticing the brunet hiding his face in his shirt. Levi was having none of that.

“Look at yourself,” Levi reached up around the brunet and grabbed his chin, forcing him to stare at his reflection in the mirror. “You’re so fucking sexy, Eren. Fuck.”

Eren glanced up at their reflections, finally seeing what Levi saw; his neck was flushed red, hair a mess, chest heaving with every breath he took, cock dangling heavy between his legs, thighs spread apart. He shook his head, voice breaking, “I’m not.”

“Yes you are,” Levi said and met his eyes in the mirror, blown wide with need; leaving nothing but a ring of silver to stare back into, and grabbed Eren by his thighs. He kneaded the flesh, a guttural groan leaving his throat at how perfect Eren’s body fit in his hands. Smirking, he grabbed the brunet by his hips and pulled him back, grinding his clothed arousal between the two round globes of his ass.

Eren whined, panting harshly as he reached behind himself, desperately tugging at Levi’s pants, frantic to feel get to his hard cock. And Levi eagerly obliged.

When he slipped his dick in between Eren’s gorgeous thighs, the brunet let his head roll back against his shoulder as Levi lazily started stroking his cock. Collecting the bead of precome and smearing it over his shaft, he messily thrust his cock between his legs. Hot, slippery and pulsing with every snap of his hips.

Levi groaned and licked a stripe over Eren’s shoulder, biting down on the junction between his collarbone and neck with a smirk. Eren was losing it fast. Who would’ve thought he had been lusting after him as much as he had?

Thumbing the slit, the raven drew more sinful noises out of the brunet, tugging on his hair and bringing him to his level so he could whisper in his ear; telling him how beautiful he was and what a good boy he was being for him.

Eren bit his lip, moans and whines escaping his throat, tears stinging in the corner of his eyes and threatening to fall as Levi licked the shell of his ear and picked up his pace. “Lev- I’m, I’m close.”

He felt Eren’s body go rigid, cock pulsing in his hand and he knew it’d only take a few more precise thrusts and pumps for the brunet to fall apart under his touch. “Then be a good boy and come for me.”

After a few more tugs, followed by gradually stuttering breaths, Eren’s balls tightened and his release splashed on the mirror in long ropes as he cursed out Levi’s name with a strained cry.

Levi groaned out Eren’s name as he followed suit, eyes squeezed shut, hiding his face against the brunet’s back. It had all gone a bit too fast to his taste, he had wanted to savor every little noise and twitch Eren made but the build-up lust had taken over. He blamed Eren and his gorgeous thick, muscled thighs.

They both stood there, panting for a few minutes before Levi tucked his softening cock back into the confinement of his pants and Eren reached down to pull up his own.

“I should uhm, probably clean this,” Eren croaked out and awkwardly rubbed his nape. “Can we, I don’t know…”

“Do this more often?” Levi grinned and ran his hand down Eren’s back, not stopping himself from giving his ass a firm squeeze, “Or date?”

“Yes,” Eren chuckled and cocked his head to the side, cheeks still tinted pink as he leaned down to leave a quick peck on Levi’s parted lips. “And yes.”

 

* * *

_[Tumblr](https://lankylevi.tumblr.com/)   _  _[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lankylevi/?hl=nl)   _  _[Twitter](https://twitter.com/lankylevi)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [Daks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenfuckinjaeger/pseuds/erenfuckinjaeger) and [Chou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chou_cosplay/pseuds/Chou_cosplay) for the beta!


End file.
